Our Journey
by strawberry4life
Summary: Follow Dan and Phil as their relationship blossoms into a friendship... and maybe something even more. Dan/Phil. Phan. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Where It All Began

_**Hello my strawberries! I am back today with a new story called 'Our Journey'.**_

_**It's a Phan story so sorry my Kalathony fans... I might add them in the story later on but some of you guys wanted me to do a Dan and Phil story to... Here we go!**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Hi, I'm Daniel Howell-Lester. I'm going to take you on a ride, showing you the last 26 years of my life. Buckle your seatbelts because it's going to be a bumpy ride...

~~~~~1 Year Old~~~~~

"Who's my big boy? Huh, who's my big boy... You are!" My mom said, tickling my tummy, causing me to squeal with laughter.

My mom laughs with me. I love her laugh. It's so calming and peaceful.

Minutes later, my dad comes walking through the door after a day of work. He comes over to greet mom and kisses her on the cheek, soon picking me up from her arms and giving me a big, fat kiss on my cheek. I giggle at him.

"How's my amazing family?" He asked.

I clapped my hands and shrieked. "Dadada!"

Both my mom and dad chuckled at me, my dad planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Oh honey, I wanted to tell you. You remember Jack from my work?"

She nodded her head. "The really nice one with the goatee?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, he has a son named Philip who is the same age and Daniel. He wants them to have a bit of a hang-out... but for babies."

My mom tilted her head, smiling. "I would love that... and I think Dan would too." She said, tickling my tummy a bit more.

My dad set me down on my playmat as him and mom walked into the kitchen.

Who's Philip?

* * *

_**What do you guys think so far? Should I continue with it? I feel like I would have fun with it considering it's something new.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you soon!**_


	2. Meeting for the First Time

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

I'm about to meet this 'Philip' for the first time. Honestly, I'm nervous but I'm also excited. I don't really have any friends so hopefully we can be friends. He sounds like a nice person.

My mom was holding me in her arms as the three of us walked up a walkway to some strangers home. Is this where this Philip lives? It's a nice home.

I clapped excitedly and my parents chuckled.

"Now Daniel, we're about to introduce you to some new people. Does that sound nice?" My mom said, kissing my forehead.

I just stared at her, my brown eyes staring back into her identical ones. I just clapped again and giggled.

My mom giggled at me and we reached the door. My dad knocked and a couple of seconds later, a woman opened the door. She had light hair with really nice eyes.

"You must be Greg and Lillian. And this must be Daniel." She said, looking at me.

My mom gave a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you... Jackie right?"

She nodded and gave a smile back. "Come on in. Philip is playing with some toys in the family room." She said, moving over a bit so my parents can walk through.

She walked us over to where a dark-haired boy sat, playing with some blocks. _**(A/N: Yes I'm aware Phil had orangish-yellowish hair when he was younger but I'm just leaving it dark for the whole time.)**_

My mom* sat me down on the carpet and her my dad went into the kitchen with I assume is the Philip's mom.

The dar-haired boy looked at me with a questioning look.

"Who are you?"* The boy asked.

"I'm Daniel James Howell. Are you Philip?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm Philip Michael Lester... Why are you here?"

"Our dads are friends and they wanted us to be friends." I said, looking at him.

"Oh... okay. Want to play blocks?" He said, holding up a block to me.

I smiled. "Sure Philip."

"Call me Phil." He said.

I smiled again. "Okay, call me Dan then."

He smiled at me. "Okay Dan."

And with that, we played blocks until my parents came into the room, telling me it was time to go home.

* * *

_***I just realized I was writing 'mom' instead of 'mum'. I know that how British people say it but... I'm not British so I say mom. Sorry if I confused anyone but I'm going to be keeping it as 'mom' because I've already written it anyways.**_

_***Also, when Dan and Phil speak to each other around this time, being so young, they speak normal. Think of how the babies in Rugrats spoke... Ahh, I loved that show growing up :)**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed though and I'll see you soon! :)**_


	3. Promise

Soon enough, Phil and I became best friends. We were frequently playing together, literally every day since we have met.

We've known each other now for about 6 months, and I have been loving it since we were introduced. Phil's parents are very nice to me too. Our parents get along great. It's perfect...

It feels great to actually have a friend. Phil's my only friend, aside from the teddy bear my gram gave me when I was born. Phil's my only real friend...

I was staring of into space when Phil nudged me.

"You okay Dan?" He asked me.

I have him a smile. "Yeah. Just thinking about something."

He tilted his head, giving me a questioning look. "About what?"

I gave a little shrug. "You."

He furrowed his eyebrows at me. "Me? Why are thinking about me?"

"You're my only real friend." I said, blushing a bit.

"Really?" He asked, a bit shocked.

I nodded, blushing a bit more.

He smiled. "You're my only real friend too..."

I looked at him, giving the same shocked look to him as he did before to me. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yupp." He said popping the 'p'.

I smiled. "Let's make a promise." I said.

"Okay. What?"

"Let's promise to always be best friends and that we'll always be here for each other, no matter how angry or sad we may be."

He smiled. "Okay. Promise." He held out his pinky for me.

I looked at his pinky before locking my pinky with his.

"Promise." I repeated...

* * *

_**I know it's a bit short. Sorry about that. I had to write this on my kindle because FF want working on the computer for some reason.**_

_**Also, I kind of forgot Phil's mom's name and I don't know Dan's parents' names so I just made then up.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you all!**_


	4. Sleepover

~~~~~4 Years Old~~~~~

Phil and I have been inseparable since we made that promise 3 years ago. It's like we live with each other, I'm constantly at his and he's constantly at mine.

Our parents even became really good friends. I sometimes think my parents were the ones who needed a friend more than I did... Either way, it's a win-win situation.

Tonight, Phil and I are having a sleepover at my home. No, not only girls do it, boys can too.

Even though we're only 4 years old, we plan to stay up late... Not too ambitious? Nah...

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

"If you boys need anything, I'm in the family room." My mom said.

"Okay momma." I said.

She walked out of the room, leaving my door open a bit.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked, looking at Phil.

"Play video games?" He said excitedly.

I looked at him with a grin. Hey, 4-year-olds can play video games... Doesn't seem logical but... nothing ever does with Phil and I.

And besides... it's not like they're those type of violent ones. Like my mom would allow that.

Gotta love mothers...

~~~~~Some More Time Later~~~~~

My mom comes into my room, telling us it's time to go to bed.

"But mooooooommmmm..." I said.

She just chuckled at me. "No Danny. It's time for bed."

I pouted at her but obeyed. I climbed into my bed and Phil climbed into his sleeping bag.

My mom kissed us both on the head.

"Goodnight boys. Sweet dreams." She said, walking out of my room, closing the door partly...

"Good night Philly." I said, using his nickname.

"Good night DannyBoy." He said back.

"You know I hate that nickname." I said.

He giggled. "Too bad."

* * *

_**Fun fact about me, I actually hate sleepovers... I haven't had one in at least 4 years... I guess I'm not the type of girl who finds them fun... :/ Besides, I prefer the internet XD**_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would actually appreciate if you guys have any suggestions on what could happen :)**_

_**See you soon! :D**_


	5. 5 Years Old

~~~~~5 Years Old~~~~~

Today is our first day of Pre-K. I'm excited but very nervous. I'm actually very shy and don't make friends easy... At least I'll have Phil with me.

Both of our mothers are with us as we wait to enter the classroom of our Pre-K room. Our teacher's name is Ms. Suzi. She sounds nice... I think.

I'm clinging on to my mom's leg as the door opens.

"I don't want to go mommy." I said, whimpering.

She picks me up and holds me. "It'll be okay Daniel. You'll make a lot of friends." She said, kissing my head.

I pouted at her. "But-"

"No buts mister." She kissed my head again before setting me down. "I'll be here when it's over. Now go on. Phil's waiting for you." She said, pointing to Phil who was standing there, waiting.

I nodded and hugged her one last time before turning around and walking towards Phil.

"You okay Dan?" He asked as we walked towards the door.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine... I hope."

"Don't worry. We have each other!" He said happily.

I giggled. "Yeah."

~~~~~In The Classroom~~~~~

"Hello class, I'm Ms. Suzi. Why don't we all sit in a circle and say what our names are." She said, happily.

She started with the girl closest to her and it will continue on that way...

"I'm Emily... Joshua... Nicolas... Adam... Michael... Liliana... Kaiden..."

It continued on until it got around to us.

"I'm Philip... But I like Phil." He said.

The class looks at me. I give a shy smile... "I'm Daniel... But I like Dan."

And the circle went on, everyone giving their names...

"I'm Isabel... Hannah... Aaron..."

"Now that we know each others names, let's get to know each other a bit better." Ms. Suzi said. "I'll go first, I like the outdoors." She said.

"I like dogs... Kites... Rain... Trucks... Dinosaurs..." It went on... again, until it go to Phil and I.

"I like lions." Phil said.

"I like lions too!" Adam shouted out.

The class giggled and then they looked at me.

"I like llamas." I said, shyly.

"Coooool!" That Aaron boy said.

Again, it continued on...

"Movies... Cats... Dolphins..." So on and so forth...

"Okay class, now that we got to know each other better, how about we do something?" She said.

We all nodded our heads eagerly.

She giggled at us. "Okay, why don't we draw our families?"

Soon enough, we all got to drawing...

"I think we actually might like it here." I whispered to Phil.

He looked at me and nodded. "Yeah... I like Pre-K..."

* * *

_**Short, little chapter. I honestly don't remember anything from Pre-K... except my teachers name... I think she got married though... Don't know. It's been a while lol.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**See you guys later! :D**_


	6. 6 Years Old

~~~~~6 Years Old~~~~~

We we're halfway through kindergarten when two new students joined us.

"Class, I would like you to meet PJ Liguori and Christopher Kendall. They will be with us for the rest of the year." The teacher said.

Phil and I looked over to where the two boys were standing.

"Want to go play with them?" Phil asked.

I looked at him and smiled. "Okay."

Phil and I make our way over to PJ and Chris.

"Hi, I'm Dan and this is Phil. You want to come play us?" I asked, grinning.

The PJ kid looked down shyly but Chris was full of energy. Sure! Come on Peej!" He said, pulling him along.

We ended up playing with blocks. We tried to build a castle but Chris wasn't having it. Everytime we would try, he would run through it like a dinosaur would... but it was funny.

"Okay class. The day is over and your parents are here to pick you up. I'll see you all tomorrow." The teacher said.

"This was fun. Let's be friends." Chris said.

We smiled and nodded. "Yeah!"

... and the fantastic foursome was born...

* * *

_**Sorry for the extreme shortness of todays chapter. Didn't really know what to write about. The next chapter will be longer though! Hope you enjoyed anyways and now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to watch Dan and Phil to the 'Extintion Race' XD**_


	7. 7 Years Old

~~~~~7 Years Old~~~~~

The end of the year is upon us. First grade... a new year is ending. Kind of sad, yet happy 'cause to be honest... even though I'm only 7, I have a hatred towards some of these people... Why? I honestly have no clue...

I'm a very shy boy... my only friends being that bear, but also Phil, PJ, and Chris...

The four of us got really close in the past year and half. Phil and I have even started inviting them to play. It's actually a lot of fun. Chris and PJ would always bring something to play with and we would have the best time.

We we're sitting in the classroom, doing math.

"If you take 5 and subtract 3, what do you get?" The asked, turning to us.

3 kids raised their hands. The teacher called in a girl named Jessica.

"2!" She said happily yet confidently.

The teacher smiled. "Yes, good job."

"If you take 3 and add 9, what do you get?" The teacher asked. Again, the same students raised their hands... but the teacher wasn't looking at them. She was looking at me.

"Daniel." She said.

I looked at her startled. "Um... 12?" I somewhat asked and answered.

She smiled at me. "Yes, good job Daniel."

I smiled and sighed with relief and went on writing. I heard Phil give a snicker when he heard me sigh. I turned my head and gave him a playful glare but then chuckled under my breath.

"Meanie." I said under my breath. Phil just went on chuckling...

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

"Alright class. Good job today with your adding and subtracting. We will continue with this tomorrow." The teacher said.

We all put our notebooks and pencils in our backpacks and waited for our parents to come retrieve us.

"Hey guys, my mom said you can all come over today if you want." Phil said.

I smiled. "Sweet! I'll ask."

Phil looks at Chris and PJ.

"I'll ask too." Chris and PJ said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. Phil and I laughed along.

"Daniel! You're mom is here." My teacher called.

"I'll go ask. Stay here." I said, running over to my mom.

"Hi mom!" I said hugging her.

She hugged back. "Hi sweetie. How was school?" She said, taking my backpack.

"It was good. Can I go over to Phil's?" I asked excitedly.

She smiled at my excitement. "Did Jackie say it was okay?"

I nodded my head quickly. "Phil asked." I said.

She kept on smiling. "Go back to Phil. I'll speak to Jackie."

I nodded and ran back to Phil. "She said she has to talk to your mom."

Phil nodded. "PJ and Chris went to ask."

"Okay." I said.

We waited a couple of more moments before my mom came in with Phil's mom. "You promise you'll behave at Phil's?" She asked.

I nodded my head excitedly. "Yes mom!" I said.

She smiled. "Okay, I'll pick you up later."

"Thanks mom." I said.

She kissed my forehead before walking off, leaving me with Phil and his mom.

"Where are Chris and PJ?" His mom asked.

"They're asking their parents." Phil said.

A couple more moments later, Chris and PJ came running in, beaming.

"Our mom's said yes." He said to us.

Phil's mom smiled. "Okay, let's go kids."

* * *

_**Sorry this didn't go up yesterday. Couldn't get onto a computer.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**See you strawberries later! :D**_


	8. 8 Years Old

~~~~~8 Years Old~~~~~

I am currently kicking Phil's butt at videogames. I can tell already, if keep our relationship this good when we're older, I will be kicking his butt until our hands break off.

Phil pouted when I beat his butt, again, in another round of Super Smash Bros. I chuckled at his face.

"Come on Phil, don't be a sore loser." I said, restarting the match.

"Hey! I'm not." He said, glaring.

"Are too!" I matched his face.

"Take that back Danny Boy." He smirked, he knew I hated that name.

"I hate that name Phil." I said.

"I know... why do you think I said it?" He said, continuing to smirk at me.

I squinted at him. I then tackled him to the ground... playfully of course.

"Dannyboy!" He said again.

I smirked at him. I raised my hand up. Phil looked at me actually a bit scared... Did he think I was going to hit him?

"You think I'm going to hit you?" I asked, a bit shocked.

He looked away. I chuckled before I attacked him... by tickling him.

He burst into laughter. "DAN! ST-STOP!"

I laughed at him. "Say you're sorry then Philly."

"N-EV-VER!" He said, laughing extremely hard now.

I tickled him more. "Philly..." I said, teasing him.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry Dan!" He said. I released him and he sat up.

"You stink." He said, picking up the controller.

I grinned at him. "Naw, you're just a sore loser."

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed today's chapter :)**_

_**See you soon!**_

**_*hint hint* PHAN IS GOING ON UP IN HERE! XP_**


	9. 9 Years Old

_**A/N: Just a bit of an update before you start reading. I've already decided on how many chapter to make this story. I'm making it 30. I already have every chapter planned out in my writing book.**_

_**Note: There is a bit of cutting in this chapter... but not that kind of cutting. You'll see when you read... Sorry if offended anyone. I didn't intend to.**_

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**_

* * *

~~~~~9 Years Old~~~~~

It's weird to think that Phil and I have been best friends for 8 years now. We've come up with the idea that, if we wanted to remain friends for life, we would have to write it down and sign it... but not just with a signature...

We are currently in my tree house so we won't get in trouble for what we're about to do...

"I don't know about this Dan." Phil said, biting his lip nervously.

"Oh come on Phil! It will be fine." I said, finishing the last details of the 'contract'.

"But it's going to hurt." Pull said, whining a bit.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah... but only for a second. Do you want me to do it first?"

"I don't really want to do this period. Why can't we just sign it like normal people?" He asked.

"Because we're not normal people Philip." I said, popping the 'p'.

He just sat there and pouted.

"...and done!" I said, setting down the pen and lifting up the paper.

"What does it say?" Phil asked, sitting closer to read it.

I cleared my throat and began to read. "This contract here by pronounces that the friendship between Daniel James Howell and Philip Michael Lester will never seize to vanish. Through thin and thick times, we will pull through as friends and try to make the best of any situation. Until the day we die, we will be best friends, and even after that. We will be there for each other, to help out through sticky situations we've gotten ourselves into. We won't have to do it alone because we will always have each other's back." I finished.

I look over and see Phil smiling. "I like it... but I still don't know why we have to do that."

"Because it will make it even more official. Not stop complaining." I pulled out the blade and held it to my pointer finger. I applied some pressure, making a small cut... It may be tiny... but there will be a scar.

I held my hand over the paper and squeezed my finger gently. Some blood dropped off and landed in paper, next to my name.

When I finished, I wiped off the excess blood and put on band-aid. I looked at Phil and handed him the blade after cleaning it off. He looks at, biting his lip once again.

"You'll be fine Phil. It barely hurt." I said.

"But you can tolerate pain better than I can."

"Just do it and get it over with." I said.

He sighed but did it. He did the exact steps that I did, quickly applying the band-aid on his finger.

"That want so bad now was it?" I asked, putting away the blade.

He shrugged. "It still hurt though."

I chuckled at him. "Pain means you're living. You'll be fine."

I picked up the paper and looked at Phil. "Do you want to keep it or should I?"

He shrugged. "You can if you want."

I nodded. I placed it in the pocket. "What do you want to do now?"

He gave me a grin.

I matched it.

"VIDEOGAMES!" We both screened as we scrambled to the family room.

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again in sorry if I may have offended anyone. I didn't mean to.**_

_**See you guys later! :D**_


	10. 10 Years Old

~~~~~10 Years Old~~~~~

Phil and I were partnered up to work on a project together about the water cycle. Thankfully it's not due for 2 weeks so we have some time to think and plan everything out.

"How should we approach this?" Phil asked, looking over some papers.

I shrugged from where I was sitting. "Don't know really." I said.

"Well, we need to think of something."

"I know... and we will but not right now. We have 2 weeks to finish it." I said, picking up my game boy.

"But it's better to get it started now than wait till the last minute."

"It's called procrastinating. I'm amazing at it." I said, starting up the game boy.

"But I don't want to be a procrastinator like you!" Phil said, taking the game boy out of my hand.

"Hey! I was using that!" I said, pouting.

"You can have it back once we start the project." Phil said, standing his ground.

I frowned. "Why are your so eager to start this project Phil?" I asked standing up from the beanbag chair.

"I already said, I don't want to procrastinate like you."

"It can be fun." I said shrugging.

"Maybe to you but not to me." Phil said, handing a pen to me. He went back to looking over the papers.

I noticed the game boy right next to him. I slowly and quietly tried to grab it.

"Don't even think about it Danny Boy." Phil said, still looking at the papers.

"I hate that name." I mumbled.

He put down the paper and looked at me, smirking. "I know."

* * *

_ ** meanwhile, they both ended up procrastinators anyway :P**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! **_

_**See you soon !**_


	11. 11 Years Old

~~~~~11 Years Old~~~~~

I'm only in the school for a few more hours because I'm graduating elementary school today. I'm going to be out of the baby school and into the big kid school. But more importantly, summer is here!

I've been waiting for this day since the school year started. I must say, it was actually quite a quick year, for me at least it was.

The clock ticked and time went on. It wasn't long before we were told it was time.

~~~~~After The Graduation~~~~~

"I'm so proud of you!" My mom cried, kissing my forehead.

I chuckled. "Mom, it's only elementary school. I wonder how you're going to react when I graduate high school."

"Please don't tell me about that." She said.

My dad chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't on dear. The Lester's are waiting."

My eyes lit up. I just remembered that we are going out for dinner with Phil and his family.

"Yeah, come on mom! I'm starving." I said, pulling her arm to make her move.

She chuckled but moved. "Okay honey."

We made our way over the where Phil was. We high-fived each other.

"We did it dude." I said to him.

He rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course we did. It's only elementary school. It's middle school I'm worried about."

I shrugged. "Eh, we'll be fine."

He chuckled. "In ready for some food." Phil said, rubbing his stomach.

I chuckled at him but nodded my head. "Yeah, me to."

* * *

_** This chapter took me way too long to write kindle kept changing my words. Like, when I tried to write 'kissing', it kept changing it to 'kidding'. It's annoying. :/**_

_**But I managed! :D**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter (sorry bout that)**_

_**See you soon! (It happened again. Tried to write 'see', came as 'sr'... WTF is 'sr'? Auto correct can be firetrucking annoying.**_


	12. 12 Years Old

~~~~~12 Years Old~~~~~

It's the first day of middle school and I couldn't be more nervous. At least I'll have Phil, Pj and Chris with me.

"Dan, come on! Phil is waiting for you!" My mom called.

"One second mom!" I called back. I finished putting some of my books into my bag before standing up and swinging the bag onto my back. I opened my door and ran down the stairs.

"Finally dude." Phil said.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be so dramatic." I said jokingly.

"Do you have everything?" My mom asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

She smiled and kissed my forehead. "Have a good day at school. I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

Phil and I walked out the door. "Bye mom!" I called. "Bye Mrs. Howell!" Phil called.

And we went on our way...

~~~~~At School~~~~~

We just arrived at school. It's a lot bigger than elementary school. I just hope I don't get bullied...

"You alright Dan?" Phil asked, noticing my expression.

I looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Yeah... it's just a lot bigger than the elementary school."

He smiled. "It will be fine." Phil said.

We made our way into the school, trying not to get in the way of the eighth graders. Last thing I wanted to do was draw any unwanted attention to myself.

"Dan! Phil!" We heard someone call.

We look over to see Chris and Pj standing by some lockers.

"Did you guys get your lockers yet?" Pj asked.

I shook my head. "No, we just got here... literally."

"They should say them on your schedules." Chris said. "I'm locker 2340."

"I'm 2389." Pj said.

Phil and I pulled out or schedules. "I'm 2386." Phil said.

"I'm 2314."

"At least Pj and I will be close together." Phil said.

Chris and I rolled our eyes in a jokingly matter. "Lucky you." Chris said jokingly.

We all chuckled. Phil and I went to go find our lockers. At least I have a top locker...

We set our locks and put away some books. Once I finished, I walked back over to where Phil was.

"Ready for class?" Pj asked.

Then the bell rang.

"We don't have a choice now." Chris said.

We chuckled again as we made our way towards homeroom.

* * *

**_I was kind of basing it off how it worked when I went to middle school. It's been about 4 years since 6 grade but I guess that's not that long ago..._**

**_Anyways, hope you enjoyed! :D_**

**_A/N Some new characters will be introduced very soon! :D_**


	13. 13 Years Old

~~~~~13 Years Old~~~~~

I was sitting in the music room of the middle school, minding my own business. I walked around, taking in the sights of the instruments when my eye caught something.

It was a keyboard. I looked around to make sure I was alone before I made my way over to the musical device. I sat down in the chair and turned on the keyboard.

I play a key and another until I start to get into it...

I stop when I hear a voice behind me.

"You know how to play piano?" Phil asked.

I looked at him startled. "Oh um..." I said in embarrassment.

Phil smiled. "There's no need to be embarrassed."

I shrugged. "I do know know... I'm not that good though."

"Who taught you?" Phil asked, sitting down.

I shrugged and looked down, blushing a bit. "I taught myself."

"Really?" He asked surprised.

I blushed even more and nodded.

"Well, you're really good." He said, smiling.

I looked at him. "Thanks Phil."

"Can you play something else?" He asked, looking at the keyboard.

"Sure." I said, turning back the piano.

~~~~~After The Song~~~~~

"I don't know why you said you weren't good. You really are amazing." Phil said.

"Thanks... I guess." I said, smiling.

"Does anyone know?" He asked.

I shook my head, understanding what he meant. "No, been too embarrassed."

"You shouldn't be." Phil said. "I'm being completely honest Dan... Can you teach me how to play something?" He asked.

I smiled again and nodded. "Sure."

* * *

_**Ending here. Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**See you guys soon! :D**_


	14. 14 Years Old

~~~~~14 Years Old~~~~~

And here we are again... Graduation. Can't believe it that it's been 3 years since the elementary school... and in another 4 years, high school graduation.

I picked up my robe that was lying on my bed and put it on. I looked down at myself to make sure everything was in place.

In the past 3 years of middle school, I met new people. Alfie, Zoe, Joe, Marcus and Louise. We all met in science class. We had to do this project that needed multiple people. The teacher paired us all together. Phil was with Alfie and Joe. I was with Pj and Zoe. Chris was with Marcus and Louise.

Joe and Zoe were siblings and Louise and Zoe were best friends, like Phil and I.

"Dan!" My dad called.

I looked at myself one last time before turning for the door and walking out. I walked down the stairs to see my mom standing there with a camera. She took a picture, catching me off guard.

"Mom!" I said.

"Sorry... But it's your graduation day!" She said, taking another one.

I rolled my eyes. "Only middle school."

"Oh shush you and let me take some photos!"

I sighed but gave in. "Okay." I mumbled.

~~~~~Before Graduation~~~~~

"Hey Dan!" Phil said, running over to me.

I smiled realizing it was him. "Hey Phil! Your mom hassle you for photos too?" I asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

We chuckled.

"So you ready to leave middle school and continue to high school?" He asked.

"Honestly? No." I chuckled again.

"Oh come on. It will be okay. I have a cousin in high school and she says she loves it." Phil said.

"I'll believe when I see it." I said, crossing my arms.

He shrugged. "Okay."

We let out another chuckle.

"Howell! Lester! Come on! It's starting!" A teacher called.

"Crap, come on!" I said, pulling Phil along.

"See you after." He said as we went our separate ways.

"See you." I whispered but he was already gone.

I sighed as we lined up in alphabetical order.

"You okay Dan?" Pj, who was sitting right next to me, asked.

I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, just worried for high school."

He nudged my shoulder. "We'll be fine dude."

"A boy can only hope." I said jokingly.

We chuckled. "We did good." I said.

He nodded. "Yeah... We made it out of middle school."

I chuckled again. "Now let's see about high school."

"See you on the other side." He said jokingly.

"See you." I said back.

* * *

_**Bit of Dan/Pj friendship lovin' lmfao.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Bringing in more students in high school and college so look out for that! :D**_

_**Byebye my strawberries!**_


	15. 15 Years Old

~~~~~15 Years Old~~~~~

Sadly, Phil and I don't have many classes together this year. At least we have two class together, math and lunch.. well lunch isn't exactly a class now that I think about it.. But math though? The one class I don't like, we get in together. Talk about luck huh?

It's currently November and I'm getting around pretty easily. The format of the school is pretty easy to understand... for the most part it is at least.

The lunch rooms, gym, lobby, main office, auditorium, and about 100 of the classrooms on are the first floor and the library and the remainder of the classrooms are on the second floor.

Most of my classes are on the first floor though, except English. **_(A/N I am completely basing this off my 9th grade schedule. And it's true, every class I had was downstairs except English... and Multimedia but that was only for one semester. English is all year obviously. Okay, back to Dan.)_ **

I was a bit luckier with Pj and Alfie though. Pj and I had about 4 out of 9 periods together and Alfie and I had 6 out of 9 together. I was with someone at least for one period at a time so I wasn't completely alone.

First I had French with Zoe. _**(A/N This is the only difference, I had Italian, not French. You gotta love speaking an entire different language at 7:30 am.)**_Second was gym with Pj. Third was science with Zoe and Alfie. Fourth was music with just about everyone except Phil and Chris. Fifth was lunch which I had with everyone. Sixth was math with Phil, Alfie and Pj. Seventh was English with Louise, Alfie and Chris. Eighth was Global History with Alfie, Marcus, Joe and Louise and ninth was multimedia with Alfie and Joe. I am basically with Alfie from third and on, not that I have a problem with it. I'm actually glad I have at least one friend in each class so I'm not completely alone.

The only time I was alone during the school day was at dismissal, which technically isn't during school time but it kind of is but... you get my point. I was only alone for like 10 minutes though because Phil and I would always meet up in the lobby to walk home. It was a thing we had. Occasionally Pj or Zoe or someone tagged along but it was normally just Phil and I.

The day was actually over and I was waiting right by the lobby, waiting for Phil.

"Hey Dan!" Zoe called.

I looked up and smiled. "Hey Zoe."

"Have you seen Joe? I've been looking all over for him and our bus is leaving in a couple of minutes." She said.

I frowned and shook my head. "No, sorry Zoe."

She sighed like she was beat. "Damn it Joe. We have to be home today. We have stuff going on with family. I bet he just doesn't want to see them." She said, crossing her arms.

I chuckled. Joe would do that. "Well, good luck finding him in 5 minutes."

She gave me a smile and ran off.

I just kept chuckled. "Typical Joe." I mumbled.

"Did I just see Zoe running off in the opposite direction?" Phil asked, walking up to me.

I nodded and chuckled again. "Yeah, she's looking for Joe."

"Oh. He's in the library. He did say something about hiding from family but I didn't really ask about it." He chuckled. "Pretty funny now that I think about it."

I pushed off the wall. "Ready to go?"

He nodded and we started walking back to mine.

* * *

_**Joe Sugg at his finest everybody. XD Jk, I love Joe.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


	16. 16 Years Old

~~~~~16 Years Old~~~~~

I was currently cleaning my room after my mother begged me. I only said I would if Phil could help me. She gave in. So as of right now, Phil and I are in my bedroom, going through all of my stuff, having a huge clean out.

I was cleaning out my drawers of my desk when I came across a box all the way in the back of one of them. Confused, I pulled out the box. It was a bit dusty. I wiped off the dirt and read what the box said.

_'Dan and Phil's Promise'_.

"Phil?" I asked, looking at the box.

"What?" He asked, not looking over.

"Look at what I found." I said, running my hand over it.

He lifted up his head and looked in my direction. He took notice of the box in my head. "What's that?"

I open up the box to reveal a piece of paper. I take out the paper and unfold it. "Oh my God." I said, flabbergasted.

"What?" He said, walking over to me.

"It's-it's the contract we wrote when we were nine." I said.

"Is it really?" He asked, taking the paper from my hands.

He read it and a smile came to his face. "I still can't believe you got me to do that." He said.

I chuckled. "Hey, I did it too. I have the scar to prove it." I said, holding up my finger.

"Yeah, me too." He said, holding up his finger to my face.

I push his hand out of my face and take the note back. "It's been 7 years since we wrote this." I said, moving my hand over my dried blood.

"And we've been best friends for 15 years... Woah." He said, realizing.

"Yeah, woah." I said back.

"Crazy to think right?" He said.

I nodded. "We should thank our dads for having those jobs."

He chuckled. "I know right?"

"Well, to 15 years... and hopefully to many more." I said, setting the paper back in the box and putting the box back where it was.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

After I closed the drawer I stood there for a second before I went back to cleaning, but I couldn't concentrate on it. I was too busy thinking about the note, thinking about... Phil.

Reading that definently brought back some memories, but it also triggered some thoughts that were now rummaging through my mind.

"Hey, I'm gonna get going. It's getting late." Phil said, snapping me out of my haze.

I looked at him and gave him a fake smile. "O-okay. Yeah. I'll see you on Monday at school."

He nodded. "Bye Dan." He said, walking out.

I laid back on my bed, my head hitting the pillow. I closed my eyes to try and block out some of the thoughts... but it wasn't working by all means.

Everything about Phil just came crashing on me... Everything he does, the way he does it. His big blue eyes and his adorable smile.

I smile thinking about it but then snap out of it.

I sat up with my head in my hands. "Don't think like that Dan." I scolded myself. "He's my best friend. I can't think of him like that." I whispered.

I laid back down and soon enough, I was fast asleep.

_I was walking down the track with Phil by my side. We were just talking about random things. Friends, school, video games and such when suddenly he stopped._

_"Phil?" I asked._

_He just stood quiet before looking at me. His ocean eyes looked into mine. I raised my eyebrow at him._

_"Are you alright?" I asked, a bit worried._

_He kept standing there. I reached to grab his shoulders but when I did, I grabbed nothing. He was like... air. At this point, I was getting scared._

_"Ph-Phil?" I asked, fear in my eyes._

_He just kept staring at me. "Y-you need to help me." He choked out._

_"Wh-what? Help you how? Phil?! What the fuck is going on?!" I shouted._

_"Please." He whimpered._

_Suddenly, he disappeared and the surroundings changed. Now, I was in Phil's bedroom._

_"The hell is going on?" I whispered to myself._

_Out of nowhere, Pj and Chris appeared._

_"Thank God you guys are here. Now, what the fuck is going on?" I demanded._

_But they didn't say anything._

_"Guys!" I yelled._

_Suddenly, Pj came forward. "You need to help Phil." He said._

_"What do you mean? What is going on?!" I asked, getting extremely impatiently._

_"Wait, you don't know?" He asked._

_"Know what?!" _

_"Phil's... Phil's dying." He said sadly._

_My eyes grew wide and my world stopped. "W-what?" I asked, my voice cracking._

_"He's dying... unless," He started._

_"Unless what?" I asked, tears stinging my eyes._

_"You confess your feelings for him." Pj said._

_"Wh-what? What feelings?"_

_"Face it Dan. We all know you have feelings for Phil. You need to confess them for him to live. If you don't but midnight well... you know what happens." Pj said._

_"Wh-where is he?" I stuttered._

_But Pj didn't say anything. Instead he and Chris disappear._

_"PJ! CHRIS!" I cried._

I sat up alerted. I wiped the sweat off my face. "Thank the Lord it was a dream." I whispered.

I took my phone and checked the time. _8:38 pm _it read.

I set it back down and laid back down. What if that dream meant something? No, it couldn't of. Phil isn't dying and there are no feelings...

My mind started to wander to Phil and his features. Eyes, smile, laugh, everything. I whacked myself. Stop it Dan. I can't think about him like that. I'm-I'm not gay! I like girls, not boys!

"I'm not gay." I whispered. "I can't be. I'm supposed to like girls."

I got up off my bed and walked into my bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror before taking some water and splashing some on my face. I took a towel and dried off my face. I looked at myself once more, thinking.

Do I really have feelings for Phil?

* * *

_**NOTE: I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAYS OR BISEXUALS! Thought I'd get that out there. I actually have quite a number of friends who are gay and bi. I support them.**_

_**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! :D**_


	17. 17 Years Old

~~~~~17 Years Old~~~~~

"Hey Dan? Can I talk to you about something?" Phil asked.

I looked at him. "Oh uh, sure. What's up?"

"It's uh, kind of personal."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Is everything okay?" I asked him, turning towards him.

He nodded and bit his lip. God, I love when he does that. I mentally slapped myself. Not the time Dan!

"I don't- Just uh- God!" He said.

"Are you sure you're alright Phil? I asked worriedly.

"Yeah it's just... It's hard to say."

"Phil, you can tell me anything. You know that."

"I'm just afraid you'll laugh or think I'm a freak or something." He mumbled.

"Phil, you're my best friend. I would never laugh or call you something like that."

He sighed. "I know."

I waited for a few moments before he took a deep breath and looked at me.

"I'm... I'm..." He trailed off.

"You're... what Phil? Come on, I won't laugh or anything."

"I'm... I'm bi Dan." He said quietly, looking down at his hands.

My eyes widened in shock. "You're... gay?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "Well, half and half."

"Oh umm..." I trailed off.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said-" I cut him off.

"No Phil, it's fine. I'm actually really glad you told me."

"You are? Why?" He asked me confused.

"Well... I figured this out a couple of months ago but... I'm bi too." I said shyly.

"You are?" He asked, just as shocked as I was.

I nodded. "Yeah. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want it to be awkward between us but now that it's out in the open... I'm really happy." I said, smiling.

He smiled back. "Well, then I'm happy. So nothing awkward?" He asked.

"Naw, nothing's awkward." I said, chuckling.

"So... does anyone else know?" I asked Phil.

"My parents do and thankfully they are completely supportive and now you. No one else. What about you?" He asked.

"Same. Parents and you. My dad wasn't too keen but he came around after a couple of days." I said.

"I'm planning telling the gang soon, just... not right now. I'm not ready for that." He said, biting his lip.

"We can do it together when we want." I said, smiling.

He looked at me and smiled. "Sounds good."

And in that moment I realized looking at Phil... that I was in love with my best friend, Philip Michael Lester.

* * *

_**I know it's so much shorter than yesterday's. Sorry about that.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! only 13 more chapters left! :D**_

_**See you strawberries soon!**_


	18. 18 Years Old

~~~~~18 Years Old~~~~~

We came out to everyone a couple of months after that. They were all supportive of us thankfully. The always tease us though about Phil and I getting together. Out in the open, I would be all defensive and shit but in my mind, I hope for it to happen.

But anyways, guess what today is? If you guess high school graduation, you guessed right. God, if feels just like yesterday that we started 2nd grade and now... we're graduating high school, and I have Phil right by my side.

Seems surreal. If I could go back I would but I wouldn't. In a way, I don't want to leave high school but I do at the same time. And I feel like Phil feels the same way.

I was currently standing in front of my mirror looking at myself. My cap and gown being what I'm seeing through my brown eyes. So weird. I guess I must dozed off a bit because seconds later, Pj was standing there.

"Dan?" Pj said, snapping his fingers in my face.

I jumped up a bit, startled. "Hmm, what?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Oh um yeah. I'm fine. Just dozed off a bit." I said, scratching my neck.

"Okay..." He said. "Well, come on. It's time for pictures and that crap our moms what to do."

I chuckled. "Okay. Let's go." I said, and we started walking.

"There you are Dan!" My mom said. "We need to take photos!" She said.

"Why though?" I whined.

She gave me a look. "So you can look back on this accomplishment of graduating high school! That's why!" She said.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Okay, okay. Let's take pictures." I said, giving in.

She smiled. "That's my boy." She said, kissing my cheek.

~~~~~At Graduation~~~~~

Graduation is set to last around an hour to two hours, give or take we are a graduating class of about 250-300 students approximately.

I really wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around me if I'm being honest. I guess my mind was just elsewhere. It wasn't until a friend of mine, Nicolas, nudged me a bit. I looked at him, once again alarmed.

"What?" I asked, trying to slow down my heart.

"We're coming up. Pay attention."

I looked even more startled. "We are?! Shit!" I said lowly.

Suddenly, my line was ordered to stand up. Why am I so nervous?! I don't like feeling this way...

We stood by the stairs to the stage, waiting to be called...

"Kyle Hadment."

"Lilith Hemmings."

"Hannah Hermone."

Name after name was being called and my heart got faster. This is it.. my name is coming up quickly.

"Olivia Hollin."

"George Holmes."

Shit, I'm next.

"Daniel Howell."

You heard some cheering from the crowd. I made my way up the stairs, careful not to trip over my feet as I tend to be such a freaking klutz. I made my way towards Mr. Hoden. He was actually one of very little teachers I liked at this school.

He shook my hand and smiled. "Congrats Dan. You deserved this."

I smiled. "Thanks."

I then made my way over to Mrs. Humble... and her name actually describes her personality. She was very humble...

I shook her hand and kept walking.

Lastly I made it over the principle, Mr. Lock. He was the one holding our diplomas. He held out his hand and I took it, shaking it. He handed me my diploma and smiled.

"Good job Howell." He said.

I smiled at him. "Thanks Mr. Lock."

He nodded and he released my hand. I carefully made my way down the stairs and back to my seat. I give a sigh a relief, thanking God that I didn't fall over myself...

About 15 to 20 minutes went by when the 'L's' were started to be said.

"Candace Landen."

More names.

"Logan Ledis."

Phil was next.

"Philip Lester." Again, more cheering.

He followed the exact same steps I took, being careful to not fall. He shook the hands, smiling proudly. I smiled to myself seeing how proud and happy he was.

He made his way down the stairs, walking back to his seat.

And graduation continued on...

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

I was currently in my bedroom, hanging up my gown and setting my hat down. I turned my head and saw my diploma sitting on my desk. I make my way over and pick it up, looking at it.

Blah, blah, blah, Daniel Howell, blah, blah, blah, received this diploma from blah, blah, blah, on June 24th, 2014.

And some more writings with signatures and crap. I gently place it back down and make my way down the stairs from my room. I smile when I see my parents and Phil's parents having a conversation. They grew just as close as Phil and I did.

I walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. Everyone else was either in here, outside or living room. It's kind of like a graduation party but not really. There's only a few of us here... Well, kind of a few.

Alfie, Zoe, Joe, Marcus, Niomi, Louise, Louis, Jack, Finn, and of course Phil. By everyone else, I mean parents, aunts, uncles, cousins and such. Long story short, there are a lot of people here.

"Hey Dan." Jack said.

I smiled at them. "Hey guys." I said, closing the fridge after grabbing a water bottle.

"Hard to believe we're done with high school huh?" Zoe asked.

We nodded. "Yeah." Alfie said.

"But we'll still see each other in college... right?" Louise asked.

Zoe smiled and hugged her best friend. "Of course Chummy." She said.

We all chuckled. That was the name they had for each other.

Weird name but hey, girls will be girls.

* * *

_**And they graduated! Yay!**_

_**Just do know that Dan dropped out of college but for this story, I'm going to make him stay just because... I can, so yeah XD.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**See you soon! :D**_


	19. University

_**This chapter is going to be 4 years in 1 as most people go to university (Or college) for about 4 years... But some go more or less. I don't know. Haven't been to college yet... :/**_

* * *

~~~~~19 Years Old~~~~~

"Promise you'll call as soon as you arrive?" My mom asked.

I chuckled and nodded. "Yes mom. I promise."

She pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back. When we pulled away, she wiped her tears.

"Mom, don't cry. I'm only a train ride and phone call away." I said, smiling softly.

She nodded. "I know, I know. It's just hard to see you go away."

"I'll be back in a few months for holidays. Just call me whenever."

She hugged me again tightly before letting go. I say my goodbyes to my dad and got into the taxi.

University of Manchester here I come...

~~~~~Dorm~~~~~

I set my bag down on my bed and looked around my dorm room. Pretty freaking small if you ask me. Anyways, I open up my bag and unpack some of my clothes, setting them aside.

I was about 2/3's of the way done when my cellphone rang. I pulled it out of my jean pocket and smiled when I saw the number. It's Phil.

You see, Phil and I applied to different universities. I applied to University Of Manchester and Phil applied to University of York. We both got in obviously.

It's kind of strange though. Phil and I have done everything together. We've been best friends for 18 years. It's almost like a part of me as vanished... But at least we can visit each other...

~~~~~20 Years Old~~~~~

One year down, three to go. Phil and I try to visit each other as often as possible. We both have Tuesdays and Thursdays off so we meet up or go over to each others dorms to hang out.

It's February and Phil's birthday has just passed a few weeks ago. We ended up going to the arcade and playing video games all day. Hey, 20 year olds who are very stressed with college work can have a day out with their best friend and relax... no rule against it.

Right now, we are in Phil's dorm playing even more video games because we are video game addicts. I should probably be working on my work from class but I'm not in the mood right now. I'll do it later... maybe.

"And I will again." I said, smirking.

He sighed. "It's not fair." He said, pouting.

I smiled, having deja-vu. "Stop being a sore loser Philip." I said, sitting back on his chair.

"I'm not! You're cheating somehow!" He said defensively.

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Nuh uh!." I said.

"Ah ha! Admit it! You cheat Danny Boy!" He said, bringing that name out again.

I playfully glared at him. "Stop calling me that Philly!" I said, smirking.

His mouth formed a straight line, before it turned into a devilish smirk.

"Nope Danny Boy. I think I'm going to call you this until you admit it."

I shrugged. "Doesn't bother me that much then." I said.

He pouted in defeat. "You suck." He said.

I grinned. "Not as much as you." _**(A/N So much more sexual than I intended... Oh well :3)**_

~~~~~21 Years Old~~~~~

A have a huge ass project that is due tomorrow morning and I have yet to start it. Level 10 procrasinator? No, more like level 100. I'm screwed.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I said. 'Why do I always wait till the last minute?!" I scolded myself.

"Because you're lazy." Phil said, walking into my dorm.

"Oh thank God you're here! I need your help!" I cried to Phil.

He chuckled. "Come on, let's get it started.

"You are a lifesaver Phil. I owe you one." I said.

"More like 1000." He said jokingly.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes at him. "I really don't know what to do."

"Well, this is for law right?" He asked, sitting on my bed.

I nodded, sitting in my bean bag chair.

"Well, let's start brainstorming. We're not sleeping until this is done." He looked at the clock. "It's half past 3 pm. We have quite a number of few hours." He said.

I smiled to myself. He can be so cute. I mentally slapped myself. Stop it Dan!

"You're the best Phil."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" He said, smiling at me.

~~~~~22 Years Old~~~~~

Why does university have to be so hard? I can't wait to be done with college and continue on with my life... and by life, I mean Youtube.

Phil and I started our own youtube channels known as 'AmazingPhil' and 'danisnotonfire'. Can you guess which one is who's?

Phil actually started his when we just finished high school. When I started mine, it was the first year of college. They are slowly starting to grow, being noticed every so often but not too often. I wonder how it will be in the future. It's quite funny actually because there is something called 'shipping' which is basically taking two people and wanting them to be a relationship with each other, most commonly in a sexual one.

And Phil and I are in one...

So many people ship Phil and I together. We are called 'Phan'. I kind of wish it was true too, but I know Phil doesn't feel that way.

I was cleaning up my dorm because honestly, it's long overdue considering I've been living in this room for almost 3 years now.

Phil and I are opposites when it comes to cleaning. I hate cleaning and he's a neat freak. Everytime something would be out of place, Phil would somehow change it when I was looking... But Phil hasn't been in my dorm room in almost 3 weeks and it's more than a pigstye.

Shows you how much of a pig I can be if you don't let Phil into my room for more than a week.

Oh well...

~~~~~23 Years Old~~~~~

It feels like the past 23 years of my life have flown by way too quickly. Can you guess what day it is for me? The day everybody has been waiting for and a day I thought I would never make it to. College Graduation.

I put on my cap and gown for the last time ever. I turned my head when I heard a knock on my door. I made my way over and opened my door to my very emotional mom who just engulfed me a hug, knocking me a few feet.

I hugged her back, chucking a bit. "You okay mom?" I asked, pulling away.

She shook her head. "No, my baby is graduating university. I am not fine." She said, wiping her tears.

"I just hope there are some happy tears." I said, chucking.

"Of course there are." She said and laughed.

"Come on son." My dad said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "The ceremony is starting soon."

I nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Phil said he'll meet you guys there."

My parents nodded. "Let's go watch our son graduate." My dad said to my mom.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~ _**(A/N I feel like I've written a graduation scene at least 4 or 5 times in the past 2 weeks. I don't know what else to write. Lol, sorry.)**_

And I'm officially a graduated student at the University of Manchester... Feels pretty damn good if you ask me.

Next stop, Phil's graduation...

_**I know (Or I'm pretty sure) that Phil started his in 2006 and he was in university. Dan's was 2009 and he in university too, but a few months before he dropped out to work on Youtube full time.**_

_**I'm pretty sure that's right and if it's not, I hope it's close.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! :D**_


	20. A Guy?

_**I know(Or I'm pretty sure... Honestly don't remember completely) that Dan and Phil lived in Manchester first then moved to London.**_

_**In this, I'm making them automatically live in London. Hope that's okay with you guys. :)**_

* * *

~~~~~24 Years Old~~~~~

When Phil and I left university, we decided that we wanted to live together in a flat in London. So with the help of our parents finding a place to live, we were on our way packing and moving.

And now it's been about 6 months since we moved in. I'm actually enjoying it... a lot. Living with Phil has it pros, but it also has it cons.

With the both of us loving video games and now living together, we have an endless supply of games to choose from. It's like Heaven on earth. On the down side though, I didn't realize how bad I had OCD until living with Phil.

I like when things are symmetrical and in place. For Phil, well... Phil has a lot of electronics and with those come wires... There are too many goddamn wires that are jumbled up together and it's driving me insane. I don't even know what happened to them though... I think they're in a box under his bed. Could be wrong though...

I am sitting in our lounge playing a Skyrim when Phil walked in.

"Hey Dan, have you seen my phone?" He asked.

"No." I said, not taking my eyes from the screen.

He groaned in frustration and walked over to the sofa, looking through it.

I paused my game and looked at him. "Why do you need it? Are you going somewhere?" I asked him, sitting up a bit.

"Oh um, I forgot to tell you. I'm meeting up with Henry. The one from university." Phil said, looking at me.

I was a bit taken back. "Oh um, where are you two going?" I asked, trying not to let my sadness show.

"Out for some lunch." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

I nodded. "O-okay. Have fun I guess." I said, scolding myself mentally for stuttering.

Phil stopped and looked at me. "Are you okay Dan?" He asked worried.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Go have fun with Henry." I spat and walked out of the room, upset.

"What the hell?" He whispered confused.

* * *

_**I'm so sorry for the lateless and shortness. Didn't really want to go into too much detail in this chapter because more will be coming in a bit!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed overall though! :D**_


	21. Heartbreak

I closed the door to my bedroom and laid my head against it. How could Phil do this? Can't he see...?

I guess I don't blame him though. I never really told him how I felt but I thought the little things I did would of maybe even made him notice something was up, but I guess not.

I pushed myself off from the door and made myself walk over to where my bed was. I sat there for a few minutes, thinking. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the door to our flat open then close. I sighed, drying the tears. I guess he really didn't notice then...

I looked at my bedside table, the amber looking light, lighting up this region of my room. I opened up the drawer and pulled out a box.

I carefully opened up the box and pulled out the note that sat inside of it.

I smiled as I read it, tears brimming my eyes yet again, but this time I didn't wipe them away.

I sat up a bit more, still looking at the note, my mind wandering back to that day...

_"I don't know about this Dan." Phil said, biting his lip nervously._

_"Oh come on Phil! It will be fine." I said, finishing the last details of the 'contract'._

_"But it's going to hurt." Pull said, whining a bit._

_I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah... but only for a second. Do you want me to do it first?"_

_"I don't really want to do this period. Why can't we just sign it like normal people?" He asked._

_"Because we're not normal people Philip." I said, popping the 'p'._

_He just sat there and pouted._

_"...and done!" I said, setting down the pen and lifting up the paper._

_"What does it say?" Phil asked, sitting closer to read it._

_I cleared my throat and began to read. "This contract here by pronounces that the friendship between Daniel James Howell and Philip Michael Lester will never seize to vanish. Through thin and thick times, we will pull through as friends and try to make the best of any situation. Until the day we die, we will be best friends, and even after that. We will be there for each other, to help out through sticky situations we've gotten ourselves into. We won't have to do it alone because we will always have each other's back." I finished._

_I look over and see Phil smiling. "I like it... but I still don't know why we have to do that."_

_"Because it will make it even more official. Not stop complaining." I pulled out the blade and held it to my pointer finger. I applied some pressure, making a small cut... It may be tiny... but there will be a scar._

_I held my hand over the paper and squeezed my finger gently. Some blood dropped off and landed in paper, next to my name._

_When I finished, I wiped off the excess blood and put on band-aid. I looked at Phil and handed him the blade after cleaning it off. He looks at, biting his lip once again._

_"You'll be fine Phil. It barely hurt." I said._

_"But you can tolerate pain better than I can."_

_"Just do it and get it over with." I said._

_He sighed but did it. He did the exact steps that I did, quickly applying the band-aid on his finger._

_"That want so bad now was it?" I asked, putting away the blade._

_He shrugged. "It still hurt though."_

_I chuckled at him. "Pain means you're living. You'll be fine."_

_I picked up the paper and looked at Phil. "Do you want to keep it or should I?"_

_He shrugged. "You can if you want."_

_I nodded. I placed it in my pocket. "What do you want to do now?"_

_He gave me a grin._

_I matched it._

_"VIDEOGAMES!" We both screamed as we scrambled to the family room._

I sighed happily thinking back to that day, chuckling thinking about Phil and how nervous he was... at least we never got into trouble.

I looked over the paper again, a few tears dropping from my eyes. I gently set it back into it's box and set it on my dresser which is near the door. I lay back on my bed, soon enough falling into a deep sleep...

* * *

_**Basically just about Dan and his somewhat heartbreak. I feel bad lol. I would not want to be in this situation, come to think of it, I don't think really anyone would. :(**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! See you guys soon :D**_


	22. Fighting

_**Warning! Slight cutting in this chapter!**_

* * *

I woke up a few hours later, around 1:30 am. I yawned and sat up in my bed looking around. I panicked when I didn't see the box on my dresser anymore.

I quickly got out of my bed, almost tripping over the crap on my floor. I finally made it to my dresser in one piece, scanning around to see maybe if I moved it accidentally.

"Shit! Where is it?!" I panicked.

I quickly opened my door and ran out, keeping my eyes peeled for it.

After about 10 minutes of searching around the flat, there was only one room left to look in, the lounge. I made my way into the lounge and stop dead in my tracks when I see Phil sitting there, the box in his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me you kept this?" He asked me, not even looking at me.

"Why did you take it? You scared the shit out me, thinking I lost it." I confessed.

"You didn't answer my question." Phil said, setting the box down.

"Because it's special to me Phil, that's why." I said lowly.

"I forgot we even made this." He whispered.

That stung me a bit. "How could you forget that? We have fucking scars on our hands from it." I said a bit harshly.

He looked a me shocked. "What's gotten into you Dan?"

"What's gotten into me? Nothing's gotten into me. I was just fucking scared that I thought I lost the note we made when we were 9. The promise we made for each other..." I trailed off.

Phil looked at me carefully. "That's not all Dan. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Why do you think something is bloody wrong Phil?" I asked, looking down.

"Because I can see through you're damn lies Dan! We've been best friends for 23 fucking years! I know when you're lying!"

I looked at Phil, the shock evident on my face. Phil never swears, and I mean NEVER.

"Something has been going on with you since I left for lunch earlier today with Henry. What IS your problem Dan?!"

I gritted my teeth. "Are you being serious Phil?! How can you not tell what the fuck's going on?!" I screamed at him.

"Well I'm sorry that I don't pick up on every goddamn thing you do! It's not my fucking job! I have my damn life too Dan!" He screamed back, just as loud. "I'm your friend Dan! Not your fucking miracle worker!"

That made the tears run down my face. Phil noticed this and his face soften down a bit. He tried to reach for me but I whacked his hand away. "Don't touch me." I walked past him and picked up the box. I then started to make back for my room. Phil grabbed my arm.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong Dan? I want to help you." He said sadly.

I looked into his blue eyes but then dragged my eyes away from him. There's not point anymore... He wants to be with someone else, who am I to stop him?

"Dan?" He asked.

I took my arm out of his grasp and walked away, not saying another word...

~~~~~4 Months Later~~~~~

Our friendship is on the rocks. It's been cracking since that night. Phil started going out with Henry. I just acted happy for him even though this was killing me inside.

It was around 8:30 at night and Phil went out a few hours ago with Henry. It sickens me to even say his name. Ever since Phil told me they were going out, I distanced myself from him, not wanting to hurt Phil...

I wiped away my tears and walked into the bathroom. I opened up the medicine cupboard and took notice of a blade sitting there. I stood there, contemplating with myself. I slowly picked up the blade and looking at it. I sighed and held it to my wrist. A few tears fell from my eyes. I pressed the blade to my wrist and scraped it across my skin.

I cried out in pain but at the same time, it felt so good. It was the release I needed. I did it a few more times, not even noticing Phil standing in the doorway, a horrified look on his face.

"Dan! What are you doing!" He cried as he ran towards me. He ripped the blade from my hand and threw it in the garbage. I cried out when he grabbed my wrist. He grabbed some towels and wrapped them around my wrist. I could tell he was very upset and angry with me... I guess I couldn't blame him though.

He cleaned up the mess I made and dragged me along to the lounge. I narrowed my eyes when I saw Henry sitting on our sofa.

"Hey Phi-" He stopped when he saw me standing here. "Oh hey, Dan." He said.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry Henry but I need to take care of Dan tonight. He's not really feeling well." He said, poking me.

I let out a fake cough and sneeze.

"Oh, um okay. I'll see you tomorrow then babe?" He asked.

I almost gagged a bit when he said 'babe'.

"I-I don't know. I'll see how Dan is feeling." Phil said, looking at me.

"Oh, okay." He said a bit sad. No pity from me though...

He left without saying another word. Phil and I sat down on the sofa, me not bothering to look him in the eyes. I'm too ashamed to.

"Dan, why did you do this?" Phil whispered.

I stayed silent.

Phil gripped my shoulders. "Dan." He said more forcefully.

"Do you really not see it Phil?" I whispered.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "See what Dan? You're going to have to stop hiding whatever it is." He said.

I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, it surprising me to see tears and fear in them.

"Phil, please don't cry." I said, feeling even worse than before.

"Then tell me why you did this to yourself." He whispered.

"Phil, I-I..." I trailed off.

"Dan, please." He begged.

I let a few more tears fall from my brown eyes before opening my mouth to speak again...

* * *

_**Muhahahaha! Leaving you off with this :)**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed! **_

_**See you guys soon :)**_


	23. The Truth Comes Out

"Do you really want to know why I did this?" I asked quietly.

"Yes Dan. Please, don't be afraid to tell me. I'm your best friend." He said.

I sighed. "That's the thing Phil." I whispered.

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Is it really that hard for you to get?"

"Get what Dan?" He asked, a bit annoyed.

"Please, I don't need you to get annoyed with me right now. I have enough on my mind already."

Phil took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm sorry. But please, you're worrying me."

"I-I..." I trailed off.

Phil sighed. "Dan, do you remember when I came out to you when we we're 17? I'll admit, I was extremely scared about how you would react to it, but you were completely okay with it. You were there for me when I needed you and now I'm going to be here for you, no matter what it is. Like that contract said, you'll never have to face anything alone." He said sincerely.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Here goes... everything." I said quietly.

I turned my body towards his. He looked at me, ready for whatever I was about to say, but I didn't say anything. Instead, I crashed my lips onto his.

He jumped a bit in surprise but started to kiss me back. We pulled away when air became necessary. I pulled my face away from his.

"I'm in love with you Phil." I said quietly.

He looked at me in complete shock. "What?" He asked.

I bit my lip and looked down, tears threatening already.

"I'm sorry for ruining everything." I said quietly.

He stayed quiet. A few moments went by before he spoke again.

"I-I need to be alone for a bit." He said, not looking me in the eye.

I looked at him, hurt and sadness on my face. I nodded though. "I understand." I said sadly.

I stood up and quickly walked out of the room, leaving a very confused Phil on the sofa.

* * *

**_Grrrr PHIL! How dare you do this to Dan! :(_**

**_Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry for leaving on yet (Somewhat of) another cliffhanger._**

**_Bye strawberries!_**

**_P.S. Who else is currently obsessed with Troye Sivan's 'Happy Little Pill'? I sure as hell am. It's so fucking addicting lmfao XD_**


	24. Officially Together

I close my door quietly and slide down the wood. I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my head on them and just let the fresh tears fall down my cheeks. How could I be so stupid? To think that he would ever like me back? God, what have I done?

I sob into my knees until I finally get the strength to lift myself up and crawl into the warmth of my bed. I wrap myself up under the blankets and cry... just cry...

I woke up the next day to a blinding light hitting me in the face. I groan and pull the covers over my eyes, trying to fall back asleep, but it was no use. I reach out and grab my phone to see the time. 12:38 PM it read. I sigh and sit up, wiping off the sleep from my eyes, my cheeks and eyes being sore from crying so much the night before.

I get up out of bed and walk out of my bedroom quietly. I made my way over to Phil's room to see if he's still in there, even though I doubt it since it's already noon and Phil is more of a morning person.

Not seeing him there made me turn on my heel and walk towards the lounge. I slowly made my way, cautiously looking around. I stop when I heard two voices talking.

"I don't understand." A voice said. A spat a bit when I realized it was Henry. Why is he in our home now?

"It's just how I'm feeling right now Henry." Phil said.

I frowned a bit. What?

"Why can't you tell me why you're breaking up with me? I at least deserve a answer of that!" He said harshly.

I see Phil wince a bit when I peeked my head over.

"Please Henry. I-It's just not working out. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Phil said, looking down.

Henry sighed but nodded. "Whatever. Have fun with that loser you call your best friend."

I bit my lip as I fought the tears. He's right. I'm worthless and a loser...

Phil's head snapped up, a look of anger in his blue eyes. "Fuck you and get out." He said with a growl.

Henry stood up and walked out of our lounge, knocking a picture of Phil and I on the way. I hid as he walked to our flat's door and slammed it on his way out.

Phil sighed and went over to pick up the picture. I let out a low curse when I bumped my hip into something trying to go back to my room but Phil noticed it.

"Dan?" He asked a bit nervous.

I sighed softly. There's no point in hiding from him. For God sakes, I live with the guy!

I emerged from the hallway and stood there with my head down. Phil walked over to me.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked lowly, knowing I heard their conversation.

I shrugged a bit. "Not a lot." I mumbled.

"Dan..." He trailed off, grabbing my hand.

I pulled my hand away. "Please Phil." I whimpered.

His eyes softened a bit noticing my vulnerability. "Dan, I was thinking about what you said last night." He said.

I kept my head down, not wanting him to see my cry even more. I knew this was coming. He's going to ask me to leave. He's going to be disgusted that I'm in love with him. He's going to... hate me.

I kept quiet, waiting for him to speak.

He placed his hand under my chin and lifted up my chin, frowning when he saw tears escape down my cheeks. He wiped the tears from my cheeks giving me a soft smile. I try to give one back but to my avail, didn't work out.

"Hey, come on. Smile for me." He whispered.

I tried again, a bit more successful than last time but not too much.

Phil swallowed before taking my hand again and dragging me to the couch where he sat minutes ago. I didn't even fight it, I just went along with him.

He sat down and I sat next to him, our hands still together... but I didn't mind.

"I wanted to talk to you." Phil said.

I nodded softly, looking him in the eyes.

"Last night, when we we're talking about," he looked at my wrist, "that, I hope you do realize I wasn't lying when I said I'll be here for you no matter what. But want to know what I realized last night? I realized that, well... Dan, I'm..." He trailed off.

I sat there, waiting for him to go on but at the same time, dreading his next words...

Phil smiled noticing the look on my face. He grabbed my face and smashed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened in shock but closed. I kissed him back, passionately.

After much needed air, we pulled away, a smile on both our faces.

"I'm in love with you too Dan." Phil whispered, pushing some off my hair out of my face.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me hearing those words come out of your mouth." I chuckled a bit.

"How long?" Phil asked me, a few hours later. We were cuddling on the sofa.

I looked at him confused. "How long what?"

Phil smiled. "How long have you been in love with me?"

I blushed a bit. "Oh um..."

"Come on Dan. If you say yours, I'll say mine too." I compromised.

I smiled a bit. "Since we were 16."

"Really?" He asked, a bit surprised.

I nodded. "You?"

"14." He said, chuckling.

"Geez, Phil. A bit young don't you think?" I asked sarcastically.

He shook his head. "Nope." He said popping the 'p'.

"So... what does this make us?" I asked, a bit nervous.

He snickered a bit before turning his body towards mine. He cleared his throat.

"Daniel James Howell-" I cut him off.

"Really Phil?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, now shush." He cleared his throat again. "Daniel James Howell, will you do me the great honor and be my boyfriend?"

I smiled widely. "Of course you big goof."

He chuckled and kissed me. I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around me.

A smile on my face knowing that I'm finally with the guy I've wanted to be with for years.

But this smile was different... It was a real smile.

* * *

_**Yay! Phan is real! XD (At least in my mind lol)**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed!**_

_**See you soon! :D**_


	25. Telling The Parents

~~~~~25 Years Old~~~~~

Phil and I have been going strong for a little over a year now and we've been keeping to ourselves. Only Pj and Chris really know. Our families nor viewers know about it, but that was coming to a change.

Somehow, Phil and Pj convinced me that it's time we tell them as we can't keep it a secret forever. Wish we could...

So right now, our parents are coming to visit, mine and Phil's. Oh, are we in for a ride...

"Everything's going to be fine love." Phil said, trying to calm me down.

"I sure do hope so." I mumbled.

Phil kissed my cheek. I smiled at him.

~~~~~1 Hour Later~~~~~

Shit, shit, shit! They're here!

I start to breathe hard, making Phil a bit nervous.

"Dan, it's going to be alright."

I nodded, and tried to slow down my breathing.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

I must of been zoning out because when I felt the sofa slant a bit, Phil was sitting there. He wasn't the last time I looked.

He gently squeezed my arm, telling me that it's time. It's now or never I guess...

I cleared my throat. "Mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Lester, Phil and I have something to tell you." I said nervously.

The four adults sat down around us, our moms with worried faces.

"Is everything alright Daniel?" My mother asked.

I nodded with a small smile, still extremely nervous though.

"Well, um... Phil and I..." I trailed off.

Phil gently squeezed my arm again and I looked at him. I nodded and turned my attention back to our parents.

"Phil and I are together... as in dating." I said, biting my lip.

The room was silent for what felt like decades but it was only a few seconds before our moms jumped up, shrieking it:

"I CALLED IT!" They screamed.

This caused Phil and I to jump up startled.

"Wh-what?" Phil asked, just as confused as me.

Our mothers grinned. "Ever since you guys were teenagers, we always though you'd end up together." My mom said.

"It was bound to happen." Phil's mom said.

Our dads just sat chuckling at them. All the terrible thoughts that I thought our parents had vanished almost instantly, causing me to sigh in relief as well as Phil.

"So you guys are okay with this?" Phil asked.

They all nodded, causing us to smile.

"In all honesty, I was hoping you guys would end up together. I wouldn't want any other guy for my Dan." My mother said, smiling at Phil.

Phil and I blushed a bit, causing our parents to chuckle at us.

We stood up but only to be engulfed in hugs by our mothers.

After we all said our happy things and such, my mother asked the dreaded question.

"So, when did it happen?" She asked, sitting back down next to my dad.

My eyes widened. Shit.

"Oh um, well..." I trailed off yet again.

"A little over a year." Phil muttered. "We're sorry we didn't tell you sooner." He quickly added.

"We didn't know how you guys would react and we were too scared to find out." I said, biting my lip.

Our mothers smiled understandingly. "It's alright sweetheart." My mother said.

"We understand." Phil's dad said, smiling at us.

"Just make sure, when you guys get married, we're the first to know!" My mother scolded playfully.

Phil and I chuckled. "Okay mom." I said, kissing her cheek.

"Good." She said, giggling.

And we went on with our day, spending it with the family.

* * *

_**Yay! Their parents are accepting! Yay :D**_

_**Hope you strawberries enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys soon! :)**_


	26. Surprise

~~~~~26 Years Old~~~~~

It's been about a year since we told our parents and viewers about our relationship. The least to say was that the phandom went crazy... People were spamming our twitters and tumblrs, saying how happy they were that 'Phan' was a canon. Phil and I would always burst out laughing when we saw some of our Tumblr tags and the weird ass shit people posted... Some people are crazier than others, but I love my Danosaurs and Phil loves his Philions.

Anyways, Phil ran out to run errands. He didn't tell me what he was doing though which is a bit suspicious but then again, this is Phil. What could he do?

I scrolling through Tumblr when I heard a knock on my door. I closed my laptop and set it beside me, getting up to answer the door. When I opened the door, there stood Pj, grinning.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Pj? What are you doing here and why are looking at me like that?"

"Phil sent me. Now come on." He said, walking in and pulling my arm towards my room.

He opens my door and goes straight for my wardrobe. I sat on my bed, shooting a questioning look.

After a few moments of searching, he finds what he is looking for. He pulls out a a white button-up shirt, black slacks and matching blazer, black socks and some dress shoes that I have... Don't remember ever getting those... He lies in on the bed next to me. "Get dressed." He said, turning around and walking out of the room.

My eyebrow is raised, extremely confused. What the hell is Phil planning?

Once I finished getting ready, I walked out of my room, still with a confused look on my face. I find Pj in the kitchen, talking on the phone. I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping but he is talking to Phil from what I hear.

But before I could really hear anything, he hung up the phone.

"Why am I wearing this Pj?" I asked when I turned the corner into the kitchen.

"Can't tell you... yet. Now come on." He said, dragging me along.

I groaned. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because Phil would kill me. Now shut up and let's go." He said pulling me towards the door.

We walked down the six million stairs until we reached the door at the bottom. We walked out and I saw this really nice car sitting in front of the apartment. I was a bit surprised though when Pj walked towards it and opened the door.

"This is for us?" I asked, flabbergasted.

He nodded. "Special orders." He said as I got into the car. He walked over and got into the drivers seat. Within seconds, we were off to some location that still no one has told me about. I sighed and sat back. What on earth is Phil planning?

About a half hour later, we pulled up somewhere. I looked around, not recognizing the surroundings.

"Where are we?" I asked as Pj came to a stop.

"...somewhere." He said, getting out of the car.

"What the hell is wrong with Peej today?" I whispered, getting out of the car.

We made our way, walking endlessly until I saw something in the distance.

"What's that?" I asked, looking at Pj.

He just grinned again and gave me a shove forward. "Go have fun... but not too much."

I blushed a bit. "Pj!" I said, embarrassed.

He chuckled and patted my back before turning around and walking away. "See you later dude!" He said, before disappearing.

"I think he's had too much sugar today." I said to myself, starting to walk towards whatever is there.

As I got closer, I was able to make out what was there. I smiled a bit when I saw the layout.

There was a table with two chairs, a bottle of champagne sitting in between two plates with two wine cups, all on top of a really nice table cover. What is all this for?

Birthdays? No. Anniversary? No. I can't think of what this might be for. I shrugged though. Maybe it's just Phil being adorable. I smiled at the thought.

Speaking of Phil, where is that goof? I look around, trying to see if I can find him.

"Phil? You there?" I called out, waiting for any type of answer.

And I got it when I saw a figure walking towards me. I smiled when I saw Phil, wearing a matching suit.

"Hey." He said, smiling. He gave me a sweet kiss before pulling away, me matching his smile.

"Care for some," He moved toward the table a bit, pulling up the covers from two plates full of food. "Dinner." He said.

My eyes lit up looking over the table. I nodded and smiled, kissing his cheek. "Sounds good. Thank you."

"Anything for you." He said sincerely.

He pulled out the chair for me and I sat down, pushing the chair back in. He walked over to his chair and sat down across from me.

"Bon appetite." Phil said.

~~~~~SomeTimeLater~~~~~

We finished eating a few minutes ago. We were just sat, talking to each other when suddenly Phil's face turned more serious.

"Dan, can I ask you something?" He asked nervously.

"Sure." I said, sitting up a bit more.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked.

I was a bit confused but nodded. "Of course. I love you too, Phil."

"Well, I'm about to prove how I really love you." He said. "Please, just listen before you say anything?" He asked me.

I nodded slowly, looking at him with curious eyes.

"We were best friends for 23 years of our life and I loved you like a brother for 14 of those years before I realized my true feelings for you." He started saying. I can already feel tears brimming my eyes as he spoke.

He continued on. "No matter what stupid situation I got myself in, you were always there to help me through it and get back up. You are my rock. You're the one who keeps me sane when things get too hard. I honestly don't know how my life would be without you and hopefully I never will know. You're my true love and I want to be with you forever." He said, standing up and walking towards me.

I turned my body a bit and gasped when I saw him get down on one knee. He nervously pulled a black, velvet box out of his jacket pocket and held it up for me. He suddenly flipped it open.

"Daniel James Howell, will you do me the honor and spend the rest of your time with me and marry me?" He asked, love in his eyes.

I couldn't hold it anymore. The tears fell violently down my cheeks as I nodded my head. "Of course I will." I sobbed.

He smiled with relief and took out the ring and slipped it on my finger. I looked at it.

"It's so beautiful Phil." I sobbed.

And it really was. It was a silver ring with seven small diamonds in a line going across it.

Phil stood up as I did. I tackled him in a hug, crying hysterically.

"Shh love." He said, chuckling a bit.

"Don't laugh at me." I choked a bit.

"I'm not." He said, chuckling a bit again.

After a few minutes of standing there, I released him but not moving too much because I grabbed his face and smashed my lips on his, giving him a passionate kiss.

When we released, I rested my head against his. He wiped away some of my tears.

"I love you bear." Phil said.

I smiled. "I love you too you goof."

He chuckled as we stood there for a few more minutes, just in each others embrace.

"Come on, let's get home." He said.

I smirked at him but let him drag me along so we can have our on little 'celebration' back at the flat...

* * *

_**Awwww! They're engaged! Yay for Phan cuteness! :D**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :)**_

_**Here's what the ring looks like if you're curious: (You may just have to google because FF sometimes doesn't let you link anything... :/) 2013/01/31/male-engagement-ring/ **__**It's the first one... or it should be at least.**_

_**See you strawberries soon!**_


	27. Married

And here we are.

It's been about 2 months since Phil proposed. Our families, friends, and viewers and most importantly ourselves were and are extremely happy about the news.

Since we didn't want to go full out with the wedding and everything, we decided to have a small and quaint wedding on the beach. We invited our families of course and some friends, Louise, Zoe, Joe, Alfie, Jim, Tanya, and our other youtube friends. Cat, Tyler, Anthony and Kalel flew in from California and Troye flew in from Australia.

Where am I right now? Well, I'm standing in front of the man I love. That's right. We're about to exchange vows and rings and honestly, I'm getting more nervous and anxious by the moment. Thankfully, Phil is going first...

"Dan, when we met, I never would of thought my life would end up where it did but I'm extremely grateful it did. I don't want to know how different my life would be without you in it. We were best friends for 23 years but you been on my mind since we were 14. Pretty young I know, but I knew from that point forward, I loved you, and more in the way of a brother. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you. I will always love you no matter how hard it may get, just like our note says." He finished

I smiled, loving that he still remember that after all these years.

"Dan?" The priest says, letting me know that it's my turn.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Phil, firstly I want to say thank you. Thank you for being in my life. Thank you for giving me love. Thank you for being my best friend. Thank you for putting up with me in general. I don't know how you do it but you manage to put a smile on my face every single day. You have no idea how happy I was when you told me you loved me back. I love you Phil, more than my own life. I want you to know that I would do anything and everything for you. I'll be there for you until the day I die." I said, tears threatening to fall.

"If anyone abstains to the marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence.

"Phil, take this ring and place it on Dan's finger and say: With this ring I thee wed."

Phil took the ring and slid in on my finger, smiling as he did so. "With this ring I thee wed."

"Dan, take this ring and place it on Phil's finger and say: With this ring I thee wed."

I smiled and took the ring. I gently slid it on Phil's finger, my hand lingering there for a few moments.

"Do you Philip Michael Lester take Daniel James Howell to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

Phil grinned. "I do."

"Do you Daniel James Howell take Philip Michael Lester to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

I grinned back. "I do."

The priest smiled. "By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." The priest said.

We didn't waste anytime. Phil and I locked lips in a flash. Smiling into the kiss when we heard people clapping, cheering, and crying. I'm just going to assume our mothers are crying because well, mothers tend to cry when their children get married...

We pulled away and rested our foreheads on each other.

"I love you." Phil said.

"I love you too." I said, pecking his lips.

* * *

_**A bit of a short wedding chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed! We're nearing the end soon but I'll probably end up writing another Phan story shortly after because these are extremely fun to write :D**_

_**See you strawberries soon! :)**_


	28. Honeymoon

_**Warning: Slight Smut! Now, I know that it might suck and I think that along with you. This is my very first attempt at any type of smut ever. **__**Hope you guys enjoy overall though.**_

_**Also for people who are wondering, Dan had just turned 26 about 2 and half months ago so that means it's half way through August right now.**_

* * *

We danced for hours on end at our reception party. Phil and I had our first dance as a married couple. Being in his arms, there's just no feeling like it.

We danced with our friends and moms. Our dads aren't really dancers... Only on like two or three occasions we got them up and dancing, but not often.

The party ended about a hour ago. We said our goodbyes and made our way to the airport for our honeymoon. Before you ask, no, I have no idea where we are going. Phil planned everything with the help of Zoe and Louise though. He's been very secretive lately. No matter how many times I asked, he would never budge, which was not like him at all. Normally, I could get anything out of him but he was determined to keep it from me. It must be a really good place.

...and it turns out I was right. Turns out they booked us a trip to Jamaica. Talk about a really nice place.

As we walked around the, we took in all the beautiful sights around us. The amazing blue waters, the soft tan sand, the light blue skies. It's amazing that he was able to keep this from me.

"What do you want to do first love?" Phil asked.

I shrugged. "Beach?" I asked, looking at him.

He smiled. "You just read my mind." He said, kissing my cheek.

I chuckled as we made our way towards a day full of sand and water.

~~~~~Later That Day~~~~~

We had just returned to our hotel room after a long day of hanging at the beach. I had just finished my shower to rise off all the sand and salt water out of my hair and off my body. It's quite relaxing to say the least.

Once I finished, I put on some pajamas and made my way out of the bathroom. I looked around the room, walking around, taking in the surroundings. It's a really nice room.

It's a suite. One bedroom, one large-ass bathroom, living area, kitchen with an island and to top it all off, there's a balcony. It's kind of like our flat but a bit bigger and less videogames.

As I made my way towards where the front door sat, I turned around to walk back towards the living area, only to be pinned down against the door. Before I could say anything, Phil attacked my lips. I moaned into his mouth.

I could feel him smirk against my lips. His hands slowly made their way down my torso, teasing me.

"Phil..." I moaned.

He moved his lips from mine to my neck, trying to find my sweet spot. I moaned out when he did and I felt him bite down.

In general, when people touch my neck, I flinch and freak out, trying to get away from whatever or whoever was touching it but right now with Phil like this, it's just turning me on.

He bit and nipped at my neck for a bit longer before he came up to look me in the eyes. He smirked again before smashed his lips onto mine again. We kissed hard, his hand at the hem of my shirt. He tugged at it, pulling it over my head...

This is going to be a fun night...

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)**_

_**I'll see you guys soon! :)**_


	29. Baby?

~~~~~3 Weeks Later~~~~~

We had returned from our trip about a week ago. It was probably the best two weeks of my life to say the least. But I guess as long as I'm with Phil, I'm happy no matter where I am.

unfortunately, for the past week I've been feeling like complete shit. I have stomach aches and head aches constantly, and not even to mention that my toilet and I have become very close.

"Dan, I need to take you the doctor." Phil said worriedly.

I was about to argue with him about it but my stomach decided to empty the rest of its contents, which wasn't much at all really.

When I finished, I sat there for a few moments before standing up and brushing my teeth once I knew it was safe.

"Please Dan, for me?" He asked sadly.

I sighed and looked down. "Okay. Make the appointment." I said, setting my toothbrush down.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Thank you."

And here we were the next day. In the waiting room, waiting for a doctor to figure out what's wrong with me. Hopefully it's nothing too serious that they can't treat with antibiotics... but now that I think about it, I do hate pills so I'd rather take the chance as terrible as that sounds.

"Daniel Howell-Lester?" A nurse called out.

"That's me." I called out.

I stood up and pulled Phil up with me. We followed the nurse until we reached our room.

"Dr. Lone with be with you in a few minutes." The nurse said politely before walking off.

I sat down on the bed and Phil sat down in the chair.

"What if something's wrong with me?" I asked, biting my lip.

Phil gave me a small smile and rested his hand on my knee. "I'm sure everything's fine. It's probably just the stomach flu..."

I hope Phil is right...

About 5 minutes later, my doctor walked in. She smiled at us.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Lone. Which one of you is Daniel?" She asked.

I raised my hand. "Hi doctor."

"Please, tell me what you have been experiencing." She said, looking at me.

"I've been having really bad stomach aches and head aches. I'm also constantly throwing up." I said, biting my lip.

She nodded, writing this down. "Okay, well I'm going to run some tests and then I'll let you know what's up." She said, smiling.

I nodded nervously. "Okay."

Phil grabbed my hand. "Everything will be fine." He said, reassuringly squeezing my hand.

The doctor just came back in with my results, a look of shock on her face.

"Is everything okay?" I asked nervously.

"Um, Mr. Howell-Lester, have you ever heard of carriers?" She asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at Phil who was shooting me the same look.

"No. What are those?" I asked.

"They're males... who can get pregnant, and you're one." She said.

My eyes widened in shock. "W-what?"

"I know that this is shock as they are extremely rare, but everything came back positive. You are pregnant. 3 weeks along." She said, giving me a small smile.

"How-how does that even work?" I asked quietly.

"When the time comes for you to give birth, we will have to perform a c-section." The doctor said.

I just sat there is silence, trying to take all this is. I jumped a bit when Phil placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I don't know." I said, standing up.

Phil gave a small smile. "While you zoned out, the doctor gave me these." Phil said, holding up a black and white photo.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What's that?" I asked.

He chuckled a bit. "Our baby."

I snatched the photo out of his hand and looked at the picture. He chuckled at me again as I looked at the photo, mesmerized.

"Let's go home." Phil said, pulling me along.

~~~~~Home~~~~~

"How are you not disgusted by this?" I whispered to Phil as we entered the flat.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he locked the door. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how can you be so calm about me being pregnant? I'm a male for God sakes!" I cried.

"Dan," He said, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love you no matter what. Even if you have our baby growing inside you." Phil said, kissing my forehead.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head in the crook of his neck. "Thank you, for not leaving." I said, the second part coming out as a whisper.

"I'll never leave you." He whispered back.

~~~~~8 Months Later~~~~~

I woke up in a pool of sweat, pain shooting throughout my abdomen. I reached out for Phil and shake him violently.

"Phil! Get up! M-my water's broke!" I yelled.

He woke up in an instant. "Wha-what?!"

"My water broke." I said, gritting my teeth in pain.

"O-okay. Let's get you to the hospital." He said, getting out of bed, running over to help me.

"I don't envy women. This is fucking painful!" I cried.

~~~~~Many Hours Later~~~~~

I sat here, holding our baby girl in my arms. From what we can tell already, she has Phil's amazing blue eyes, my nose and if I'm not mistaken, she got my dimples. I can tell already, one smile from this little girl and Phil and I are in her every command.

"How are daddy and baby doing?" Phil asked, sitting down next to me.

I gave him a tired smile. "We're good. Tired but good."

Phil chuckled. "I sent out a tweet saying that our baby is here. And in about 2.5 seconds, both of our feeds blew up."

I chuckled, looking back down at the sleeping baby in our arms. "What are we going to call her?"

"Well, do you have any names in mind?" He asked, smiling.

I gave a small smile. "Well, I do have one..."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Luna." I said, looking at Phil.

"Luna... I like it. How about her middle name?"

"You can choose that." I said, still smiling at him.

"Gabrielle?" He asked, looking at me.

"Luna Gabrielle... I love it." I said.

"Then it's settled. Luna Gabrielle Howell-Lester." Phil said.

"Sounds perfect... just like her." I said, gazing down at our beautiful baby.

* * *

_**I have a weird tendency to have Mpregs... Sorry if that annoys you guys. I know it's not realistic at all. I'm pretty sure carriers don't exist and if it did, probably only one in a billion people would be diagnosed with it...**_

_**Anyways, enough of my endless and pointless rambling. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys for the finale :).**_

_**Byebye my strawberries!**_


	30. Our Journey

It's been about a month since Luna was born. She's definently a hyper baby. She likes to wake us up... a lot. But I don't mind it. Overall she was a good baby though. She even came with us to one of our shows. It's was pretty funny that when Phil and I had to do 'DanvsPhil', she wouldn't stop squealing in happiness, watching us do the most random things.

I was sitting in our room, editing my new video that was meant to go up this morning but I never got around to it, mixed with me being the procrastinator I am and with Luna, some things can be impossible. Where's Phil? I don't know... I think he said something about recording a new video with Pj or something. I think the lack of sleep is getting to me.

I jumped, a bit startled when I heard a wail come from Luna's room. In an instant, I was up and running into her nursery. Sighing with relief when she didn't seem harmed in any way.

I gently pick up her tiny form and hold close in my arms.

"What's wrong baby girl?" I asked her, kissing her forehead.

She calmed down a bit but kept on sniffling. She clung to me a bit, as if I were going to disappear.

"Shh, it's okay Luna." I whispered as I gently swayed her back and forth. I did that as I made my way to the kitchen to make her a bottle. Thanks to Louise, I actually know how to make a bottle properly.

Although, my multitasking skills aren't that great, I managed to make her a bottle while still swaying her in my arms. I don't know how some women can do this. Note to self, need to tell Carrie how right she was...

I made my way over to the lounge and sat down. I placed the bottle gently in her mouth and she took it willingly. I chuckled. She definently likes to eat like me.

I layed my head back and sighed softly, closing my eyes, still holding the bottle up. I smile as memories from the past come flooding into my mind...

One to Three:

_He nodded his head. "Yeah, he has a son named Philip who is the same age and Daniel. He wants them to have a bit of a hang-out... but for babies."_

_Who's Philip?_

_She nodded and gave a smile back. "Come on in. Philip is playing with some toys in the family room." She said, moving over a bit so my parents can walk through._

_She walked us over to where a dark-haired boy sat, playing with some blocks._

_Soon enough, Phil and I became best friends. We were frequently playing together, literally every day since we have met._

_"Let's promise to always be best friends and that we'll always be here for each other, no matter how angry or sad we may be."_

Four:

_Phil and I have been inseparable since we made that promise 3 years ago. It's like we live with each other, I'm constantly at his and he's constantly at mine._

_"Good night Philly." I said, using his nickname._

_"Good night DannyBoy." He said back._

_"You know I hate that nickname." I said._

_He giggled. "Too bad."_

Five:

_Today is our first day of Pre-K. I'm excited but very nervous. I'm actually very shy and don't make friends easy... At least I'll have Phil with me._

Six:

_We ended up playing with blocks. We tried to build a castle but Chris wasn't having it. Everytime we would try, he would run through it like a dinosaur would... but it was funny._

_... and the fantastic foursome was born..._

Seven:

_The four of us got really close in the past year and half. Phil and I have even started inviting them to play. It's actually a lot of fun. Chris and PJ would always bring something to play with and we would have the best time._

Eight:

_I am currently kicking Phil's butt at videogames. I can tell already, if keep our relationship this good when we're older, I will be kicking his butt until our hands break off._

_I squinted at him. I then tackled him to the ground... playfully of course._

_He looked away. I chuckled before I attacked him... by tickling him._

_He burst into laughter. "DAN! ST-STOP!"_

_I laughed at him. "Say you're sorry then Philly."_

_"N-EV-VER!" He said, laughing extremely hard now._

_I tickled him more. "Philly..." I said, teasing him._

_"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry Dan!" He said. I released him and he sat up._

_"You stink." He said, picking up the controller._

_I grinned at him. "Naw, you're just a sore loser."_

Nine:

_It's weird to think that Phil and I have been best friends for 8 years now. We've come up with the idea that, if we wanted to remain friends for life, we would have to write it down and sign it... but not just with a signature..._

_"What does it say?" Phil asked, sitting closer to read it._

_I cleared my throat and began to read. "This contract here by pronounces that the friendship between Daniel James Howell and Philip Michael Lester will never seize to vanish. Through thin and thick times, we will pull through as friends and try to make the best of any situation. Until the day we die, we will be best friends, and even after that. We will be there for each other, to help out through sticky situations we've gotten ourselves into. We won't have to do it alone because we will always have each other's back." I finished._

Ten:

I_ frowned. "Why are your so eager to start this project Phil?" I asked standing up from the beanbag chair._

_"I already said, I don't want to procrastinate like you."_

_"It can be fun." I said shrugging._

_"Maybe to you but not to me." Phil said, handing a pen to me. He went back to looking over the papers._

_I noticed the game boy right next to him. I slowly and quietly tried to grab it._

_"Don't even think about it Danny Boy." Phil said, still looking at the papers._

_"I hate that name." I mumbled._

_He put down the paper and looked at me, smirking. "I know."_

Eleven:

_My eyes lit up. I just remembered that we are going out for dinner with Phil and his family._

_We made our way over the where Phil was. We high-fived each other._

Twelve:

_We all chuckled. Phil and I went to go find our lockers. At least I have a top locker..._

_We set our locks and put away some books. Once I finished, I walked back over to where Phil was._

_"Ready for class?" Pj asked._

_Then the bell rang._

_"We don't have a choice now." Chris said._

_We chuckled again as we made our way towards homeroom._

Thirteen:

_"Who taught you?" Phil asked, sitting down._

_I shrugged and looked down, blushing a bit. "I taught myself."_

_"Really?" He asked surprised._

_I blushed even more and nodded._

_"Well, you're really good." He said, smiling._

_I looked at him. "Thanks Phil."_

_"Can you play something else?" He asked, looking at the keyboard._

_"Sure." I said, turning back the piano._

_~~~~~After The Song~~~~~_

_"I don't know why you said you weren't good. You really are amazing." Phil said._

_"Thanks... I guess." I said, smiling._

Fourteen:

_"Hey Dan!" Phil said, running over to me._

_I smiled realizing it was him. "Hey Phil! Your mom hassle you for photos too?" I asked._

_"Like you wouldn't believe."_

_We chuckled._

Fifteen:

_"Did I just see Zoe running off in the opposite direction?" Phil asked, walking up to me._

_I nodded and chuckled again. "Yeah, she's looking for Joe."_

_"Oh. He's in the library. He did say something about hiding from family but I didn't really ask about it." He chuckled. "Pretty funny now that I think about it."_

_I pushed off the wall. "Ready to go?"_

_He nodded and we started walking back to mine._

Sixteen:

_My mind started to wander to Phil and his features. Eyes, smile, laugh, everything. I whacked myself. Stop it Dan. I can't think about him like that. I'm-I'm not gay! I like girls, not boys!_

_"I'm not gay." I whispered. "I can't be. I'm supposed to like girls."_

_I got up off my bed and walked into my bathroom. I looked at myself._

_water and splashing some on my face. I took a towel and dried off my face. I looked at myself once more, thinking._

_Do I really have feelings for Phil?_

Seventeen:

_"I'm... I'm bi Dan." He said quietly, looking down at his hands._

_My eyes widened in shock. "You're... gay?" I asked in disbelief._

_He nodded. "Well, half and half."_

_"Well... I figured this out a couple of months ago but... I'm bi too." I said shyly._

_"You are?" He asked, just as shocked as I was._

_I nodded. "Yeah. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want it to be awkward between us but now that it's out in the open... I'm really happy." I said, smiling._

_He smiled back. "Well, then I'm happy. So nothing awkward?" He asked._

_"Naw, nothing's awkward." I said, chuckling._

_And in that moment I realized looking at Phil... that I was in love with my best friend, Philip Michael Lester._

Eighteen:

_But anyways, guess what today is? If you guess high school graduation, you guessed right. God, if feels just like yesterday that we started 2nd grade and now... we're graduating high school, and I have Phil right by my side._

Nineteen:

_I set my bag down on my bed and looked around my dorm room. Pretty freaking small if you ask me. Anyways, I open up my bag and unpack some of my clothes, setting them aside._

_I was about 2/3's of the way done when my cellphone rang. I pulled it out of my jean pocket and smiled when I saw the number. It's Phil._

_You see, Phil and I applied to different universities. I applied to University Of Manchester and Phil applied to University of York. We both got in obviously._

_It's kind of strange though. Phil and I have done everything together. We've been best friends for 18 years. It's almost like a part of me as vanished... But at least we can visit each other..._

Twenty:

_"And I will again." I said, smirking._

_He sighed. "It's not fair." He said, pouting._

_I smiled, having deja-vu. "Stop being a sore loser Philip." I said, sitting back on his chair._

_"I'm not! You're cheating somehow!" He said defensively._

_I playfully rolled my eyes. "Nuh uh!." I said._

_"Ah ha! Admit it! You cheat Danny Boy!" He said, bringing that name out again._

_I playfully glared at him. "Stop calling me that Philly!" I said, smirking._

Twenty-One:

_"Shit, shit, shit!" I said. 'Why do I always wait till the last minute?!" I scolded myself._

_"Because you're lazy." Phil said, walking into my dorm._

_"Oh thank God you're here! I need your help!" I cried to Phil._

_He chuckled. "Come on, let's get it started._

_"You are a lifesaver Phil. I owe you one." I said._

_"More like 1000." He said jokingly._

_I chuckled and rolled my eyes at him. "I really don't know what to do."_

_"Well, this is for law right?" He asked, sitting on my bed._

_I nodded, sitting in my bean bag chair._

_"Well, let's start brainstorming. We're not sleeping until this is done." He looked at the clock. "It's half past 3 pm. We have quite a number of few hours." He said._

_I smiled to myself. He can be so cute. I mentally slapped myself. Stop it Dan!_

_"You're the best Phil."_

_"Hey, what are best friends for?" He said, smiling at me._

Twenty-Two:

_And Phil and I are in one..._

_So many people ship Phil and I together. We are called 'Phan'. I kind of wish it was true too, but I know Phil doesn't feel that way._

Twenty-Three:

_And I'm officially a graduated student at the University of Manchester... Feels pretty damn good if you ask me._

_Next stop, Phil's graduation..._

Twenty-Four:

_When Phil and I left university, we decided that we wanted to live together in a flat in London. So with the help of our parents finding a place to live, we were on our way packing and moving._

_I looked at my bedside table, the amber looking light, lighting up this region of my room. I opened up the drawer and pulled out a box._

_I carefully opened up the box and pulled out the note that sat inside of it._

_I smiled as I read it, tears brimming my eyes yet again, but this time I didn't wipe them away._

_I sat up a bit more, still looking at the note, my mind wandering back to that day..._

_I turned my body towards his. He looked at me, ready for whatever I was about to say, but I didn't say anything. Instead, I crashed my lips onto his._

_He jumped a bit in surprise but started to kiss me back. We pulled away when air became necessary. I pulled my face away from his._

_"I'm in love with you Phil." I said quietly._

_Phil smiled noticing the look on my face. He grabbed my face and smashed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened in shock but closed. I kissed him back, passionately._

_After much needed air, we pulled away, a smile on both our faces._

_"I'm in love with you too Dan." Phil whispered, pushing some off my hair out of my face._

_"You have no idea how happy it makes me hearing those words come out of your mouth." I chuckled a bit._

Twenty-Five:

_"Phil and I are together... as in dating." I said, biting my lip._

Twenty-Six:

_"We were best friends for 23 years of our life and I loved you like a brother for 14 of those years before I realized my true feelings for you." He started saying. I can already feel tears brimming my eyes as he spoke._

_He continued on. "No matter what stupid situation I got myself in, you were always there to help me through it and get back up. You are my rock. You're the one who keeps me sane when things get too hard. I honestly don't know how my life would be without you and hopefully I never will know. You're my true love and I want to be with you forever." He said, standing up and walking towards me._

_I turned my body a bit and gasped when I saw him get down on one knee. He nervously pulled a black, velvet box out of his jacket pocket and held it up for me. He suddenly flipped it open._

_"Daniel James Howell, will you do me the honor and spend the rest of your time with me and marry me?" He asked, love in his eyes._

_I couldn't hold it anymore. The tears fell violently down my cheeks as I nodded my head. "Of course I will." I sobbed._

_He smiled with relief and took out the ring and slipped it on my finger. I looked at it._

_"It's so beautiful Phil." I sobbed._

_And it really was. It was a silver ring with seven small diamonds in a line going across it._

_Phil stood up as I did. I tackled him in a hug, crying hysterically._

_"Shh love." He said, chuckling a bit._

_"Don't laugh at me." I choked a bit._

_"I'm not." He said, chuckling a bit again._

_After a few minutes of standing there, I released him but not moving too much because I grabbed his face and smashed my lips on his, giving him a passionate kiss._

_When we released, I rested my head against his. He wiped away some of my tears._

_"I love you bear." Phil said._

_I smiled. "I love you too you goof."_

_"Dan, when we met, I never would of thought my life would end up where it did but I'm extremely grateful it did. I don't want to know how different my life would be without you in it. We were best friends for 23 years but you been on my mind since we were 14. Pretty young I know, but I knew from that point forward, I loved you, and more in the way of a brother. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you. I will always love you no matter how hard it may get, just like our note says." He finished_

_I smiled, loving that he still remember that after all these years._

_"Dan?" The priest says, letting me know that it's my turn._

_Well, here goes nothing._

_"Phil, firstly I want to say thank you. Thank you for being in my life. Thank you for giving me love. Thank you for being my best friend. Thank you for putting up with me in general. I don't know how you do it but you manage to put a smile on my face every single day. You have no idea how happy I was when you told me you loved me back. I love you Phil, more than my own life. I want you to know that I would do anything and everything for you. I'll be there for you until the day I die." I said, tears threatening to fall._

_"Do you Philip Michael Lester take Daniel James Howell to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"_

_Phil grinned. "I do."_

_"Do you Daniel James Howell take Philip Michael Lester to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"_

_I grinned back. "I do."_

_The priest smiled. "By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." The priest said._

_We didn't waste anytime. Phil and I locked lips in a flash. Smiling into the kiss when we heard people clapping, cheering, and crying. I'm just going to assume our mothers are crying because well, mothers tend to cry when their children get married..._

_We pulled away and rested our foreheads on each other._

_"I love you." Phil said._

_"I love you too." I said, pecking his lips._

_"They're males... who can get pregnant, and you're one." She said._

_My eyes widened in shock. "W-what?"_

_"I know that this is shock as they are extremely rare, but everything came back positive. You are pregnant. 3 weeks along." She said, giving me a small smile._

_"How-how does that even work?" I asked quietly._

_"When the time comes for you to give birth, we will have to perform a c-section." The doctor said._

_I just sat there is silence, trying to take all this is. I jumped a bit when Phil placed his hand on my shoulder._

_"Are you okay?" He asked softly._

_"I don't know." I said, standing up._

_Phil gave a small smile. "While you zoned out, the doctor gave me these." Phil said, holding up a black and white photo._

_I furrowed my eyebrows. "What's that?" I asked._

_He chuckled a bit. "Our baby."_

_I sat here, holding our baby girl in my arms. From what we can tell already, she has Phil's amazing blue eyes, my nose and if I'm not mistaken, she got my dimples. I can tell already, one smile from this little girl and Phil and I are in her every command._

_"How are daddy and baby doing?" Phil asked, sitting down next to me._

_I gave him a tired smile. "We're good. Tired but good."_

_Phil chuckled. "I sent out a tweet saying that our baby is here. And in about 2.5 seconds, both of our feeds blew up."_

_I chuckled, looking back down at the sleeping baby in our arms. "What are we going to call her?"_

_"Well, do you have any names in mind?" He asked, smiling._

_I gave a small smile. "Well, I do have one..."_

_"What is it?" He asked._

_"Luna." I said, looking at Phil._

_"Luna... I like it. How about her middle name?"_

_"You can choose that." I said, still smiling at him._

_"Gabrielle?" He asked, looking at me._

_"Luna Gabrielle... I love it." I said._

_"Then it's settled. Luna Gabrielle Howell-Lester." Phil said._

_"Sounds perfect... just like her." I said, gazing down at our beautiful baby._

I smiled as I opened my eyes again and lift my head up, looking down at Luna, who is now softly asleep in my arms. I slowly get up, setting down the bottle and make my way towards Luna's nursery.

Once I reach it, I softly place her down and stare down at her lovingly.

"She asleep?" Phil whispered, walking into her nursery.

I jumped a bit cause he startled me. When did he get back?

I smiled though and nodded. "Yeah, I just fed her so she should be waking up with a dirty diaper soon.

Phil chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist. I placed my head down on his shoulder as we both watching our baby girl sleep.

I smiled to myself, Phil and I definently had some ups and downs but it's been an amazing journey...

It's been Our Journey...

* * *

_**Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this story! I'm actually planning on writing another Phan story shortly! I already have the plot and title so it should be out very soon. Probably within the next day or two!**_

_**I love you guys so much and this story was so much fun to write for you guys!**_

_**I'll see you guys soon!**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
